Heartbeat, Heartbreak?
by Zewy
Summary: Just a oneshot about Kurt's and Kitty's relationship in XMEN EVO, based on two songs from Scouting for Girls. Kurtty one-sided, Lancitty.


**Hello! First fanfic posted. So I'm thankful for all critique/credit I get. I won't lie - my english isn't the best, but I think it's good enough.  
I love Scouting for girls!(a wonderful group/band) And this fanfic is based on two of their songs - 'Heartbeat' and 'She's so lovely'. If you want you could listen to the songs or look up the lyrics of them. The first part of the story is based on heartbeat and the next is on she's so lovely. I haven't marked out where one part ends and the other one starts, but I think you are smart enough to figure that out. And really, it's not that important.**

**I own nothing. (I mean it - I'm broke, all I own is the idea for this story. Nothing more, nothing less, nothing else..)**

**

* * *

**The first time they met, Kitty had screamed and been grossed out by Kurt. But shortly after she had held him wishing for him not to die her – making Kurt think that perhaps he could have a chance with this beautiful girl. Believing that after that incident things would change drastic in their relationship but during the day they nearly spoke with each other, thought ever night kitty would come in to Kurt's room to talk about her day. Of course she came through the wall with out knocking, which meant that she often caught Kurt with just a towel around his waist after he had taken a shower. Shit, she's such a teaser. Kurt just couldn't figure out what this meant.

He couldn't talk to anyone about it, which made him feel so alone – almost tearing him apart.

Kurt wasn't a quitter, so he tried everything to be near her, just to be close. Cause every time they met he skipped a heartbeat. A good thing for him was that Kitty liked jokes and really loved playing pranks on others – which Kurt also did. Making them the perfect partners in crime, but if they ever got caught she blamed everything on Kurt – such a pain in the ass. Still, Kurt couldn't denied that every time they bumped together during their mischief's his heart skipped a heartbeat.

Finally after one of their late night talks Kitty had kissed him on the cheek. Making him blush up to his ears while Kitty just had a grin on her face.

The next day Kurt had gather his courage to ask her out for dinner or a movie. He would show her the time of her life, he would walk home with her in the dark looking up towards the stars. It would probably be chilly so he would lend her his jacket - he would give her his heart!

But before he go the chance to ask her out she came running to him screaming like a fangirl about a club or disco that she would go to tonight – a activity Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to go to because if someone accidentally touch him his life would be over – a little bit over dramatic, but still.

So he waited up for Kitty to return from the party, and when she finally showed up she told him about how much fun she had – the time of her life. Soon she disappeared through the wall going to sleep in her own room, leaving Kurt all alone in his thoughts.

Kurt was first for breakfast, as always. While digging in on a sandwich and some cereals as he thought about yesterday, today he would ask kitty out. Soon the rest of the mansion had woken up and was sitting around the table looking like zombies, soon also kitty arrived taking the seat next to Kurt. Her leg accidentally touching Kurt's leg making his heart skip. And his hand twitch in surprise which made the spoon in his hand with cereals and milk flying across the table hitting a half sleeping Bobby in the head. Bobby flew up from his seat looking really confused and guilty like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Kitty laughed so hard she fell from her chair. Making the rest of the students including Kurt giggle or laugh with her. After everyone was finish Kitty ran up the stairs to her room as quickly as she could. Kurt just followed her a bit to the beginning of the stairs before he teleported up to her room waiting for her to come up. Now was his chance or never to ask her out.

When kitty finally had gotten her ass up those long stairs, why the fuck didn't they have more elevators in this damn house with the never ending stairs, and into her room she looked quit puzzled over why Kurt was here. He was just about to tell her what he was doing there when she slammed her hand on her forehead. "SHIT you and me have, like, the cleaning duty of the X-jet right? I totally forgot! Do you mind doing it by yourself – I'm kinda busy with other things."

"Ehm, ja, sure.." Kitty ran to Kurt giving him a hug making him skip a heartbeat again. "Vas other things is it you are going to do?" Kurt asked. "I'm going on a date" Kitty happily squeaked.

"Oh, well you better get ready then – I will clean the X-jet, have fun." Kurt quickly teleported away and on to the X-jet. Cursing under his breath about how stupid he was for believing that SHE actually could love him, how he had been stupid enough for getting his hopes up.

All he ever did was love her and all she did was breaking his heart, bloody heartbreaker!

Still Kurt couldn't stop being around her, making her laugh, and talk to her. Cause she made his heart skip a heartbeat.

After this he often watch her, she was so beautiful – he loved everything about her. He just couldn't get over her, he couldn't think about anything else but how beautiful she was. How lovely she is, cause she was really really lovely.

And really pretty, and funny. Just a shame that she was dating Lance, who really was treating her like shit. But Lance did bring out a more dangerous and dirty Kitty that Kurt didn't mind.

Kurt just didn't know how to make it through this – all he could think about were her. He notice all her habits and he loved them – the way she bites her lips, how she move her hips while walking. He often found himself drooling while watching her for too long which made him blush feeling like a pervert. But she was just to beautiful. So damn lovely.

One evening after Lance and Kitty had fought, Kitty came knocking on Kurt's door which was weird cause she usually just phase through and coming in to Kurt's room without warning.

"Ja, come in!" Kurt called on the other side of the door – but kitty didn't come in, just called back. "Meet me in my room in 10 minutes."

Had she and lance broke up? Kurt couldn't help but smile. How would he be able to make it through listen to her break up story without smiling. He need to think of something sad.

Kurt watch the clock carefully and when 10 minutes had past Kurt teleported to Kitty's room. She was sitting on her bed with a book in her hand. Kurt went and sat beside her. "Soo.." he started.. But before he could say anything more Kitty just started to blur out things – about she and Lance had fought about something stupid, and how Lance didn't like her cooking and didn't like this and that and so on..

She ended her long why-lance-is-stupid-rabble with asking Kurt which dress she should wear on her date with Lance this Friday.. Kurt just sat there, confuse like hell, hadn't they broken up.. if Lance was so stupid why were they going on a date this weekend? Kitty started to get irritated that Kurt didn't answer her and she was just about to kick his head when he opened his mouth.

"Ithinkthatyouarelovely" he lowered his head afraid to look Kitty in the eyes. "What was that? Come again?" Kitty ask not being able to had heared what he had said. Kurt, still with his eyes on the bedsheets, took a deep breath. "I think that you are lovely.."

A long pause with silence followed before kitty broke it of with a laugh think it was a joke or something.. But Kurt continued "I think that you are beautiful, I love you". Again a long silence this time a really awkward such. "I love Lance, you're my best friend.." Kitty had taken Kurt's hand in her own. "Sorry.." "Okey." and with that Kurt teleported back to his room.

Fuck she was so lovely and so kind for not laughing at him. Stupid though for still staying with Lance, but still lovely. How the fuck would they make it through this, how could they still be friends after he had told her that, he was so embarrassed. How the fuck would HE make it through this? He just didn't know. And he had thought being in love with her was bad – know he would have to been in love with her, _with her_ knowing.

Kurt definitely didn't have God on his side.

* * *

**Yeah, so I love Kurt. But I think he's a guy with alot of troubles and bad luck. I like almost every slash with Kitty or Kurt. But I must say Kurtty is the best one! Even thought this kinda turned out to be a Lancitty, sort of. **

**Anyway, I'm from Sweden, so I should be able to copy Kurt's german accent because we share alot of same words and such. But sadly, I sucked at it.. Sorry..(Förlåt in swedish) The clock is now 8 am, and I haven't sleept any tonight.. so.. Yeah.. what's more to say? Please review so I can improve myself! (I'm not completly happy with this, but I never am, so this will do for now)**

**Pat pat**

**- Zessy**


End file.
